WHEN BORDOM ATTACKS
by Aurora Dragon
Summary: a sailor moon, gundam w, and ronin warriors X over plus some of my friends


****

WHEN BORDOM ATTACKS

__

By Aurora Dragon AKA Web Demon

****

Note: Okay… I was very bored when I wrote this hence the title so I decided that these characters would be bored to. Also none of these characters belong to me and if they do I will say so as I introduce the different characters. WEB DEMON © ME! 

A very ordinary night in a small suburb of Philadelphia known as Newtown (no kidding it's really there, I've been there.). A few people were having a get together, the location: A normal brick front house in a very large neighborhood. The back of the house faced a busy road and the front faced the smaller half of the neighborhood that was separated into parts because of the road between the sides known as Eagle Road. About two or three blocks down Eagle road from this house was an intersection that led to a school, farm, and grocery store. The person holding the party was unknown ::Evil laughter in background:: they invited the following people…

* Heero
* Relena
* Duo
* Hilde
* Amy
* Raye
* Rowen
* Sage
* Ryo
* Jupiter (friend of mine… so technically she's © to herself) 
* Kitty (another friend of mine © herself)

  * Slipkid (a character © Kitty) 

The first to arrive were Duo and Hilde who came together. When they arrived they found to door to be locked.

"Nothin' I can't handle," said Duo as he took bombs out of his pocket. "That'll do it." Then he detonated the bombs and the door fell over. 

"Thanks Duo," said Hilde. 

"You know there are many ways to thank me," replied Duo. 

"Spare me," said a voice. 

"Who's that," asked Duo, but he didn't get any response. 

"Just us Duo," replied Relena standing there with Heero. 

"You said that," asked Hilde. 

"Said what,' replied Relena. 

"I'm sure it was nothing," replied Heero. Soon they were all inside and all bored, the door allowed all cold air in because it was off of its hinges and the group didn't have anything to fix it with. They heard a car drive by some door slam and then voices outside of the house. 

"Here's… KITTY!" shouted a voice. Then there was some laughter. 

"Kit, you really need to learn a better entrance," laughed Slipkid. 

"Nah, I think she's good," smiled Jupiter as the three walked into the house. 

"No she isn't she needs a better introduction than that," said a voice. 

"What, who is that," asked Kitty but she got no response. Soon another car showed up and out came Amy, Raye, Rowen, Sage, and Ryo. 

"Damn, this place is cold," shivered Jupiter. Yet soon she was comforted by Sage who was cuddling her. 

"DAMN LOVE BIRDS!" shouted a voice. 

"Who was that," shouted Sage. Everyone had heard the last comment by the mysterious voice. There was a blast a wind and then a face appeared from out of no where. It had long blue hair and soon they could all see her wings. They were blue demon wings with sharp points at the tops. The girl had on a black visor with the words 'Techno Zombie' printed on them. She also had on baggy pants with glowstix in them, a short sleeved shirt that said 'flying is only for things with wings don't let the LSD fool you', and blue gummy bracelets stacked as high as they could go up both arms. 

"WHO ARE YOU," shouted Ryo. 

"I am Web Demon the original, the are many like me out there but I am the first," said the girl. 

"Why are you here," asked Amy. 

"Welcome to my home," smiled Web Demon. 

"Away with you… you evil demon… back to where you came from," shouted Raye. 

"Does it matter to you at all that this is where she quite possibly came from Raye," asked Rowen. 

"Idiot…" murmured Web Demon. 

"Can we call you something else, but Web Demon," asked Duo.

"Do you want a list," asked Web Demon. 

"Sure that would be nice," replied Jupiter. 

"Hmmm, Mercury, Kayura, Aurora Dragon, Harle, Angel, Shin, etc." 

"ANGEL?!?" shouted Kitty. 

"Yes, I'm not an angel but nor are you a cat." 

"Point taken," replied Kitty. 

"Why are we here, I could be practicing with my band," said Slipkid.

"Mwahahahahahaha! I mean… you have much to learn…" 

"Okay psycho… ummm… I gotta go, let's go Kitty," said Slipkid. 

"Yeah, good idea," replied Kitty as she left with Slipkid. 

"You let them leave," asked Heero. 

"I couldn't close to door, and I'm not very good at creating boundaries, plus they're gonna miss all the fun…" 

"What fun," asked Jupiter. "I don't see any fun." Then Web Demon disappeared and a bag of chocolate covered expresso beans (CCEB as I later call it) appeared. "Ooh, look at the fun!!!" Then she stuffed as many CCEB's in her mouth as she could. Soon Sage followed her lead and finally Ryo dug in to. In about five seconds three hyper active people were running out of the house next to each other singing "What's my age again" by Blink 182 though-out the neighborhood. 

"Mwahahahahaha! I love my work!" said Web Demon finally showing her face again. 

"Hmmm… running though the neighborhood like that looks like fun, but it's not my thing," said Amy. 

"Amy, here's a book for you to read, READ IT!" said Web Demon handing her The Call of the Wild by Jack London. 

"Sorry, but I already read it," replied Amy. 

"READ IT AGAIN!" 

"Amy, how about we read it together this time," said Rowen. _Even better_ thought Web Demon. As soon as both of their hands had touched the book they both lost their minds. Rowen kept on shouting 'Dude, where's my car?' then Amy would reply 'Dude, where's you car'… soon the just started shouted 'CAR GO BOOOOM!' and 'smuches are smuchy and smuchlitious' along with other phrases such as 'MR.BACON', 'Drug's are bad mmkay!', 'PHATNESS WENT TO THE PAHT STORE TO BUY A PHAT SKATEBOARD!', and 'SHIBBY!'. Soon Rowen Was calling himself Jesus and Amy was calling herself 'Squiggles'.

"That must have been some book," said Raye. "If it made those brains act like total idiots I wonder what'd it do to me… but I'm not trying!" then she continued. "I'd rather have me some of those expresso beans and go join Ryo." 

"Go ahead," smiled Web Demon as another bag of CCEB's appeared. Then Raye dug into them and ran out the door shouting "Let me sing Adam's song with you!"

"Hmm… Hey Web Demon, do you have any sugar," asked Duo. 

"Yeah, I have a whole 'sugar shack' by Seb… but I take it you want the food not the song." 

"Umm Yeah." 

"Here"

* POOF * A shack made of sugar appeared. 

"Oops… well you can eat that."

"Hilde want some," asked Duo. 

"Strange enough that looks delicious," smiled Hilde. Soon they were both sugar high and TP-ing the next door neighbor's house (the one with the annoying dog). Relena and Heero were the only ones left… Soon a bat mobile appeared and Batman (Heero) and BatGirl (Relena) climbed in and drove away. The sound of Heero shouting "OFF TO SAVE THE WORLD BAT GIRL!" could be heard. 

****

FIN

__

I might make a sequel but I'm not sure of that right now. So this short story is all that I have up right now and I will see how the reviews go if I should make a sequel or not. 


End file.
